La Loi de la Possession
by a.a.k88
Summary: Cordélia contemple la révélation de sa propre vie


_Fic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas. C'est la première d'une série de fics, mais je pense qu'elle peut aussi être considérée comme Standalone._ _Excusez aussi si parfois c'est pas très cohérent au niveau de la conjugaison, mais l'auteur passait du souvent du présent au passé, et puis à nouveau au présent. C'était pas toujours facile à suivre..._

**Titre: **La Loi de la Possession**  
Auteur: **Melissa Flores 

**Traductrice: **Aurélie (a.a.k)**  
Sommaire:** Cordélia contemple la révélation de sa propre vie

**Genre:** Cordélia/Angel  
**Spoilers:** La première moitié de "Origines"  
**Estimation:** PG-13

* * *

**Now and Forever - **Richard Marx

_Whenever I'm weary  
From the battles that rage in mind  
You make sense of madness  
when my sanity hangs by a thread _

_I lose my way but still you seem to understand  
Now and Forever I will be your man _

_Sometimes I just hold you  
too caught up in you to see  
I'm holding a fortune that  
heaven has given to me _

_I'll try to show you each and every way I can  
Now and forever I will be your man _

_Now I can erase my worries  
and always be sure  
That I won't be alone anymore  
If I'd only known you were there all the time  
All this time _

_Until the ocean doesn't touch the sand  
Now and Forever I will be your man _

* * *

Quand j'avais quinze ans, ma mère m'a dit quelque chose que je n'oublierais jamais. Je suis entrée dans la pièce, ma courte jupe grise plissée pendant juste au-dessus de mes genoux et mon cardigan suffisamment moulant pour alimenter l'imagination de tous les garçons riches de Sunnydale High mais assez large pour être considéré chic, et j'ai trouvé ma mère assise à la table de la cuisine, une bouteille de scotch à la main.

Ca n'était pas exactement nouveau. Ma mère avait toujours une crise ou l'autre et, pendant longtemps, j'ai pensé qu'elle voulait juste attirer notre attention, nous faire sentir coupable parce qu'on n'était pas la famille modèle qu'elle voulait si désespérément faire croire au reste de Sunnydale. Le scotch sur la table avec ma mère se noyant dedans n'était pas exactement une lubie passagère, c'était une chose avec laquelle je vivais depuis que j'avais cinq ans.

Ce qui m'avait fait flippée était le fait que ma mère avait une tête absolument horrible et que, pour une fois dans sa vie, elle s'en fichait. Ma mère disait toujours que peu importe ce qu'une Chase traversait, ce n'était pas une excuse pour ne pas avoir l'air jolie. Mais ma mère, vautrée sur le comptoir, ses mains plongées dans les cheveux décoiffés de son front, le mascara étalé et séché sur ses joues, sans rouge à lèvre ou ne serait-ce qu'une tâche de fond de teint, n'avait simplement pas l'air jolie.

Je me souviens avoir remercier Dieu de ne pas avoir ramener Harmony à la maison. Seigneur. A quel point étais-je égocentrique pour que ça soit la première pensée qui ait traversée ma petite tête stupide?

Je me souviens avoir déposer mes livres, les mains sur le comptoir, me surprenant soudainement parce que je tremblais, et il y avait eu cet accroc quand je m'étais penchée vers ma mère et lui avais demandé ce qui n'allait pas.

Elle avait reniflé, m'avait lancé ce regard sombre et vide, et dit la seule chose qui me hante toujours.

"Possède l'homme, Cordélia. Ne laisse jamais l'homme te posséder. Tu perdras tout autrement."

Elle avait attrapé mon père en train de coucher avec la bonne dans sa chambre ce jour-là. Je le sais parce que je l'ai attrapé deux jours plus tard dans le salon. Il avait arrêté de se cacher parce qu'il avait arrêté de s'en soucier. Et ma mère avait officiellement perdu le contrôle.

On lui a diagnostiqué l'Epstein Barr l'année suivant, et Papa a arrêté ses liaisons, pendant un temps en tout cas, et je me souviens avoir rouler les yeux et m'être dit qu'Harmony ne viendrait plus jamais.

Je suis probablement la plus grosse déception de ma mère.

Pour la famille Chase, il a toujours été question de possession dans la vie, surtout pour les femmes de la famille. Dans le monde des Chase, les hommes détiennent le vrai pouvoir : les voitures, les métiers. Tout ce qu'une femme peut vraiment faire, c'est avoir l'air jolie et s'accrocher à l'homme aussi longtemps qu'elle peut avant que la beauté ne commence à disparaître et qu'elle finisse vautrée sur le comptoir à boire du scotch, à s'en ficher quand sa fille de quinze ans rentre et n'en à rien à fiche de sa mère, ne pensant qu'à elle.

Ca semble stupide, je sais, et méprisable, et... merdique. Mais je n'étais pas si mal, et ma mère non plus. Ni sa mère à elle. C'est juste comme ça que réfléchissent les femmes Chase, et si je n'avais pas découvert Kevin mort sur le sol de la salle d'enregistrement avec Willow, la veille du bal de fin d'année, c'est probablement comme ça que j'aurais fini.

Même quand je me suis faite aspirée dans le sauvetage du monde, même quand je me suis faite aspirée dans ma relation avec Alex, ma vie tournait toujours autour de l'envie : autour de la possession. Je voulais qu'un homme soit entièrement à moi, parce que c'était mon filet de sécurité, c'était tout ce que j'avais.

J'étais Cordélia Chase : Tueuse de Garçon, et tout ce que j'avais contre les Buffy et les Willow de ce monde, c'était mon attitude de garce et mon corps.

Ca semble si stupide maintenant, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je pense que j'ai toujours cru que ma mère avait raison, parce que je ne m'étais jamais donnée à un homme sans en sortir brûlée.

Regardez Alex et la barre en travers des abdomens. Regardez Wilson et les bébés démons. Regardez Angel et sa trahison.

"Cordy?" Mes yeux se lèvent du texte d'Anotar pour rencontrer le regard de l'homme remuant de façon mal à l'aise en face de moi, les mains se posant sur le bord du bureau, ses yeux sombres me perçant.

Angel a toujours eu de beaux yeux. Ils sont sombres et profonds et, en eux, on peut voir les années qu'il a traversées, les siècles de vie et ils semblent vous attirer, filtrant une chaleur qui donne envie de sourire et pleurer en même temps, parce que personne au monde ne pourrait supporter autant de souffrance qu'il s'est forcé à endurer.

Sauf peut-être moi, qui ai expérimenté la souffrance du monde entier en une seule fois. Quelques fois, je me réveille encore en sueur froide, paniquée et la pulsation sourde, qui ne s'en va jamais vraiment, qui se met juste en retrait dans le coin de mon cerveau, refait surface et je mords ma lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher d'hurler, de courir dans la rue et faire mon possible pour que tout ça s'arrête.

Une fois que vous avez fait cette expérience, vous pouvez supporter de regarder dans les yeux d'Angel.

Et donc je l'ai fait, j'ai regardé dans les yeux de l'homme qui m'a probablement fait plus de mal que ce je croyais humainement possible alors qu'il me fixe avec quelque chose dans le regard que je vois de plus en plus ces derniers temps.

"Quoi?" ais-je demandé d'une voix qui est presque cassante, mes doigts se glissant dans mes mèches courtes.

"Je... euh..." Il a bégayé pendant une seconde et puis n'a rien dit, détournant le regard pour ce qui semble être la je-ne-sais-combien de fois.

Il semble si incertain dernièrement. D'une façon où il semble presque avoir peur de moi. Peur de dire la mauvaise chose, ou de provoquer en moi quelque chose qu'il n'est pas vraiment prêt à affronter. Il sait ce qu'il a fait. Il sait à quel point il m'a fait du mal.

Je ne savais pas à quel point je pouvais lui faire du mal jusqu'à maintenant.

"Angel," ais-je chuchoté, ma voix trahissant l'avertissement que je perdais rapidement patience. "Crache le morceau."

"J'ai juste... tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas qu'on te demande si tu vas bien, et tu ne sembles pas aller bien et je voulais juste voir si tu allais bien mais je ne voulais pas demander..."

Quelque chose dans la façon dont il a bégayé ces mots a amené un sourire sur mon visage. Un petit, c'est certain, mais il est là, et il l'a vu, parce qu'il s'est arrêté, un petit sourire à lui sur son visage, qui est tellement beau quand il le sourit.

"Je vais bien," ais-je finalement répondu, haussant légèrement les épaules. "J'étais juste... migraine. Un restant de la vision."

Le sourire qui a glissé sur son visage disparaît immédiatement et il contourne le bureau, une main froide soudainement sur mon front, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

Je lutte contre l'envie de le repousser, l'irritation devant le numéro du grand frère que lui et Wes et Gunn me font de temps en temps se dissipant lorsque je vois l'inquiétude pure sur son visage.

"Reste ici ce soir, d'accord?" dit-il rapidement, me regardant dans les yeux durant une seconde entière avant de se reculer. "C'est juste... je me sentirais mieux... si tu restais."

"Angel."

"Cordélia."

Woah. Il a utilisé mon nom complet. Il ne le fait presque plus. Sa position est rigide, ses bras croisés alors qu'il me regarde avec ce regard "Et on ne discute pas" qu'il a.

"Tu promets que si je reste, mes vêtements resteront aussi?" ais-je finalement marmonné. La blague était mauvaise, certes, mais la secousse de plaisir que j'avais l'habitude de ressentir lorsque je lui rappelais à quel point il m'a trahie, a étrangement disparu quand une grimace de douleur lui traverse le visage.

Bon sang, Angel. Je déteste que tu puisses me faire ça. Tu es le seul qui puisse me faire ça. Me faire grandir d'un centimètre.

"Je vais rester, d'accord?"

Il sourit, ce sourire surpris qu'il a comme si je venais de le récompenser, comme s'il était un petit chiot qui venait de recevoir une caresse de son propriétaire après avoir fait quelque chose de stupide, comme se rouler par terre.

Que Dieu me vienne en aide, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en retour.

"Tu devrais vraiment faire ça plus souvent," ais-je dit, la douleur sourde dans ma tête s'évanouissant légèrement alors qu'il rougit, penchant la tête sur le côté tandis que Wesley entre dans le bureau.

Le moment fût perdu quand Wesley a commencé à me poser des questions sur l'affaire, mais je n'ai pas raté la façon dont sa main est restée sur mon épaule une demi seconde de plus que nécessaire, la façon dont il a attrapé ma veste et me l'a donnée, la façon dont il avait toujours les yeux posés sur moi.

Quand j'ai commencé à travailler pour Angel, j'étais un désagrément. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire avec moi et, pour être honnête, je ne pense pas avoir vraiment su quoi faire avec moi non plus. Doyle m'a donné un but, avec les visions qui sont si atrocement douloureuses que j'ai l'impression que ma tête se fend en deux à chaque fois.

Je crois que même Doyle ignorait que quand il m'a donné les visions, il m'a aussi donnée à Angel.

Mon but ne sont pas ces fichues visions. C'est Angel.

Mais jusqu'à maintenant, je crois que même Angel n'avait pas réalisé ce qui s'est passé. Ce n'est pas seulement que je suis à lui, parce que ce sont de vieilles nouvelles, et que je dépendais totalement de lui quand il s'est débarrassé de moi comme d'une vieille chaussette pour aller à la poursuite d'une garce blonde et psychopathe qui n'était de toute façon intéressée que par le démon dans son corps et la protection d'avocats merdiques.

Je pense même ne l'avoir remarqué moi-même que le jour où Angel est arrivé sur le plateau de ma pub et a menacé d'arracher la tête du réalisateur. J'étais trop contrariée par lui, trop fâchée contre lui, qu'il se soit interposé dans mon dernier effort à une vie normale qu'il ne pouvait même pas me laisser avoir, ne serait-ce qu'un petit bout, pour réaliser exactement ce qui venait de me tomber sur les genoux.

Je n'étais pas juste à lui, comme je l'étais toujours et l'avais toujours été, à la plus grande horreur de ma mère.

Il était à moi.

Et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui m'a le plus effrayée.

Tous les petits gestes, la fois où il m'a acheté cinq sortes différentes de sandwichs parce qu'il avait oublié ce que j'aimais, la manière dont il essayait de me soutenir quand Harmony est venue en ville, la façon dont il me laisse le taillader et se laisse être si complètement blessé quand je lui parle d'un ton cassant qui ne l'avait jamais déphasé auparavant. Il essaye de me dire qu'il est plus que désolé.

Il essaye de me dire qu'il est à moi.

Je l'ai fait. Je ne savais même pas que j'en avais envie jusqu'à maintenant, mais je l'ai fait. Le vampire avec une âme fait son possible pour rester dans mes bonnes grâces parce qu'il est à moi. Il est à moi.

Possession, la position du pouvoir que chaque femme Chase veut, la seule chose que je n'ai jamais eu d'aucun homme, m'a été donnée par l'homme à qui je me suis donnée il y a trop longtemps, le jour où j'ai fait le serment de rester à ses côtés, peu importe le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour atteindre la rédemption.

C'est amusant comme la rédemption ne semble même plus avoir d'importance. C'est comme s'il l'avait jetée et, que la seule chose dont il se soucie maintenant, c'est nous, le présent, le futur... avec moi.

Possède l'homme, Cordélia. S'il te possède, tu perdras tout.

Je n'ai pas exactement partagé ma nouvelle révélation avec Gunn et Wes. Ils ne sont pas vraiment enclins à la comprendre, parce que je pense vraiment qu'il n'y a que moi qui sait ce qu'il se passe, et les visions laissent leur douleur à un certain point et parfois je n'arrive pas du tout à penser parce que je ne suis jamais sûre de si je vis dans le monde de douleur que je viens de ressentir ou si je lutte pour en sortir.

Je crois que même Angel ne le sait pas.

Mais je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir ce pouvoir, si je veux posséder Angel, pas plus que je ne suis sûre qu'il veuille m'appartenir, parce que, voyons les choses comme elles sont, il y a un tas d'autres filles mieux à qui appartenir qu'une visionnaire à moitié cuite qui a des cernes foncées sous les yeux et absolument aucun ami.

Non pas que ça semble vraiment le déranger, pas plus que ça ne me dérangeait de me donner à lui.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse du mal. Et maintenant je sais. J'ai ce pouvoir. Je peux lui faire ce qu'il m'a fait.

Cette nuit j'ai pris une douche et me suis blottie dans mon fauteuil préféré, et j'ai regardé Angel descendre les escaliers, dans ses mains un petit menu en plastique qu'il a attendu de sortir, après que Gunn et Wesley soient partis.

"Chinois ou Pâtes?" a-t-il commencé. "On peut prendre les deux. On peut-"

"Angel."

Il fait une pause, levant les yeux de façon incertaine, craignant avoir merdé, craignant avoir dépassé les bornes avec moi. "Oui?"

"Juste... arrête, d'accord? Arrête d'essayer si fort." La douleur pulsative glisse dans ma tête et je mords ma lèvre, luttant fort pour ne pas gémir contre l'assaut, priant fiévreusement pour qu'on résolve vite cette affaire. SEIGNEUR. VITE.

"Cordy."

"Juste... viens ici," ais-je murmuré, et il vient, glisse ses bras autour de moi et je me terre contre son torse et il me serre simplement contre lui.

Je sais que les vampires ne sont pas censés être chauds, mais dans le toucher froid d'Angel, il y a de la chaleur que je n'avais jamais ressentie auparavant. Ce n'est que récemment que je l'ai tenu contre moi, ce n'est que récemment qu'il a eu l'envie de me tenir contre lui, mais maintenant que je suis dans ses bras, je me demande pourquoi j'ai attendu si fichtrement longtemps pour emprunter ses vêtements sombres et simplement inhaler son parfum masculin.

Ce n'est que lorsque la douleur se dissipe que je peux sentir, vraiment sentir ce qui vient du corps d'Angel.

Il tremble.

Mon coeur commence à battre la chamade, et je refoule les larmes, ma voix étouffée contre le tissu de sa chemise alors que je murmure, "Angel."

"Oui," est le chuchotement rauque, la vibration de sa voix glissant son mon cuir chevelu de là où son menton est posé au sommet de ma tête.

"Pourquoi tu essaies si fort?"

Elle es là, la question flagrante qu'aucun de nous n'a prononcé, qu'aucun de nous n'a exprimé parce qu'aucun de nous ne veut connaître la vraie réponse.

La possession est une chose tellement effrayante.

"Je... je suppose que j'essaie de te montrer, Cordy."

"Me montrer quoi?" ais-je demandé, mes yeux baissés, sur sa main, sur ses doigts qui tracent de doux cercles sur mes cuisses.

"Je... Je ne sais pas."

Mais il le sait, et moi aussi.

Possède l'homme, Cordélia. Ne laisse jamais l'homme te posséder. Tu perdras tout autrement.

Donc je me dégage, juste assez pour regarder dans ses yeux sombres et je soulève un sourcil et je le contemple, le regarde simplement.

"Angel."

Et sa main se lève, me prenant gentiment le visage, ses yeux soudainement rivés sur mes lèvres, son pouce les traçant gentiment, tout son être soudainement entièrement enchanté par mes lèvres.

Est-ce que je peux juste dire à quel point c'est dur de se concentrer quand on devient totalement consciente qu'Angel, VOTRE Angel a envie de vous embrasser?

"J'ai perdu mon chemin, Cordy," dit-il d'une voix pâteuse, sa voix juste un murmure, mais je l'entends quand même. "Mais je l'ai retrouvé."

"Tu as certainement pris un long détour, benêt," n'ais-je pu m'empêcher d'ajouter.

"J'ai eu une-"

"Révélation. Oui, j'ai compris." Je secoue légèrement la tête, mes mains se levant pour ôter délicatement ses doigts de mes lèvres.

Les gars sont des idiots complets. Il a fallu qu'il me brise le coeur et qu'il le piétine pour qu'il réalise que j'étais là, depuis tout ce temps.

Les hommes sont nuls.

Possède l'homme, Cordélia. Ne laisse jamais l'homme te posséder. Tu perdras tout autrement.

"Je ne veux plus être blessée, Angel," me suis-je pris à murmurer, mes yeux se remplissant soudainement de larmes alors que je vois la magnifique émotion sur visage qui est dirigée vers moi, complètement vers moi.

"Tu ne le seras pas."

"Tu m'as fait du mal."

"Je sais. Je suis désol-"

"Arrête," ais-je répondu passionnément, mes yeux lançant légèrement des éclairs. "Ne dis pas que tu es désolé. Ce n'est pas assez. Tu dois me donné plus que ça."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Cordy?" Il m'aurait donné n'importe quoi à cet instant, ce fichu vampire qui aurait autrefois donné son bras droit pour me virer de son appartement.

Une Chase ne se donne jamais complètement à un homme. Elle perd tout pouvoir. Elle se met en son pouvoir, se perd elle-même.

C'est drôle. Je ne me sens pas perdue là tout de suite.

"Je veux la vérité."

Ses mains se glissent autour de ma taille, m'attirant plus près, et son front se pose contre le mien alors qu'il laisse sortir un long souffle, un souffle dont il n'a pas besoin. Ses yeux sont fermés alors qu'il commence à parler, sa voix douce, délibérée.

"Je ne te quitterai plus, Cordy. Parce que je ne peux pas, d'accord? Je ne peux pas te regarder dans les yeux et m'en aller. Plus maintenant. Plus jamais. Je n'ai plus cette option. "

Parce qu'il m'appartient. Il est à moi.

Il n'est pas prêt à le dire. Je ne suis pas prête à l'entendre. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais su quoi faire s'il l'AVAIT dit. Parce qu'on n'est TELLEMENT pas prêts.

Tu parles de problèmes traumatiques enterrés.

Mais je souris quand même, je sens quand même mon coeur s'arrêter deux secondes et je fais quand même ce que je n'aurais jamais pu faire avant.

Je me penche quand même et je presse doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes, les laissant s'attarder une longue seconde, me reculant seulement pour qu'il s'accroche désespérément à moi, ses lèvres trouvent les miennes à nouveau, bougeant si désespérément contre les miennes que je perds toutes pensées conscientes de quoi que de soit, mis à part Angel.

Parce que je suis à lui.

Je le sais. Il le sait.

Mais on ne va pas le dire pour l'instant.

Il me laisse respirer et j'enterre mon visage contre son épaule et j'inhale simplement son odeur, ne réalisant que je suis complètement sur ses genoux que lorsque je le sens frissonner sous moi, mais me serrant fort contre lui, me serrant toujours si fort.

J'ai perdu. Je me suis donnée complètement à l'homme qui m'a fait le plus de mal, à l'homme qui abrite un démon qui me tuerait, me torturerait si jamais il sortait

Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, parce que maintenant je sais, je sais et même si ça me fait à moitié mourir de peur, ça arrange quand même un peu les choses, ça rend l'avenir un peu plus facile à affronter.

Il m'appartient. Et je lui appartiens.

Possède l'homme, Cordélia. Ne laisse jamais l'homme te posséder. Tu perdras tout autrement.

Je lance un sourire triste et fais une prière pour ma mère, pour la longue lignée de Chase qui craignaient tant de se donner cœur et âme et qui, donc, n'ont jamais rien donné d'autre qu'une façade qui s'est délavée aussi vite qu'elle a brûlé.

Cordélia Chase fait sa propre loi. Elle vit dans un monde qui est un enfer vivant, mais ça va, parce que ce sont les moments comme ça qui font que ça en vaut la peine. Quand des personnes qui peuvent se faire autant de mal finissent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, prennent de la force chez l'autre dans un bref moment de solitude qui a mis des années à se réunir, et prendra des années à se consumer...

C'est la loi de la possession.

Et que les lois des Chase soient damnées, je vais m'y donner de tout cœur.

Dans ce monde fou, qu'avons-nous d'autre?


End file.
